


Grocery Run

by cherryade



Series: snapshots. [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryade/pseuds/cherryade
Summary: Alec wants apples. Magnus comes to a realisation.





	Grocery Run

Alec studies the interior of the fridge thoughtfully.

Magnus’ favourite pulpy orange juice is running low and the lettuce he’d bought last week looks like it has seen better days. Wrinkling his nose, he picks up the head of lettuce and lobs it into the trash can.

“Let’s see, what else do we need…” he mutters to himself. He fishes his phone out of his back pocket. Pulling up a blank note page, he logs in the orange juice and an assortment of fruits that he really likes. His gaze flickers between the contents of the fridge and his phone, the cool air pleasant on his skin. After a beat, he nudges the door closed and pads out into the sitting area.

“Hey Mags,” he calls as he steps into the wide open space of the loft. 

“Yes, Alexander?” Magnus says distractedly. He does not look up from the smoking cauldron that he is frowning into. There is a smudge of soot on his right cheekbone and his hair is looking decidedly limp. Alec changes his mind for the fifth time that day and decides that _this_ is when Magnus is the most beautiful. It never ceases to amaze him, the many ways in which Magnus Bane can be beautiful.

“I’m going for a grocery run,” Alec says. “Do you want anything?”

Magnus tears his gaze away from the cauldron and stares.

“Why are you going for a grocery run?” he says. “I can get whatever you want with magic.”

“I’m not going to wake you up when I’m hungry at two in the morning just so you can get me food, Magnus.” Alec sighs. “Besides, I’m having a craving for apples.”

Magnus grins as a bowl of apples appears on the coffee table. 

“Oh for god’s sake,” Alec huffs, exasperated. “I’m perfectly capable of walking two blocks to the grocery store.”

“I know you are,” Magnus says, infuriating smirk still firmly in place. “But now you don’t have to carry all those things back here. And you can spend more time relaxing on my couch and looking handsome.”

Alec groans and throws his hands up in surrender. 

“I live with a giant man-child,” he says as he throws himself onto the couch.

Magnus freezes. Alec grabs one of the apples from the bowl and bites into it with a crunch. His angry chewing slows as he catches sight of the expression on Magnus’ face.

“Did I say something wrong?” he asks around a bite of apple. 

Magnus blinks. 

“You-“ he says. He pauses and shakes his head. “Live?”

Alec feels heat rise up his cheeks and he swallows. 

“Don’t I?” he replies slowly, fiddling with his half-bitten apple. “All my stuff’s here. And I haven’t slept in the Institute in three weeks.”

A smile is breaking across Magnus’ face, happiness like sunlight. He waves a hand over the now-sputtering cauldron and the whole thing vanishes. A loud bang sounds in the guest room and Alec jumps. 

“Was that safe?” he asks, alarmed. Magnus waves a hand dismissively as he saunters over. He plops himself on Alec’s lap and kisses him soundly. 

Alec grins against Magnus’ lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no claim over the characters or the world they inhabit. I am, however, currently battling a craving for apples.


End file.
